The Journey Home
by SaiyuriUchiha
Summary: Akemi Took and her cousin, Bilbo Baggins, are given a second chance to change the fate of Middle Earth. Th Valar were saddened by the tragic amount of life lost in the war again Sauron, and are giving two people a chance to change the quest that set in motion the event of the worst war of this age. But what can a halfling and a half-blood do? *rating may go up
1. authors note

I am looking for a co-writter for this story. As the summary suggests this will be a time travel fanfic with bilbo and his cousin (my OC akemi) remembering their first life. I want thorin to remember too but if someone is willing to start working with me soon, I am open to ideas. I will a take this chapter down when I have a co-writter. message me on this site if you are interested. I look forward to working with another Hobbit lover.


	2. Intro

How do you write the story of a life you have lived twice? How do you even live your life a second time, when you know how it could end, when you remember the pain of how it ended the first time? Do you compare it to what you remember from the first life, or do you treat as a completely separate time?

These were questions I often asked myself after I had woken up 80 years in the past. It was quite startling to put it mildly. I wasn't sure what was going on, the only thing I certain about was that I was very confused.

But I was not the only one who was sent back.

My cousin, Bilbo Baggins, also woke up 80 years in the past. It seemed we had been given a second chance to change the quest that we regretted most in life, and the same quest that set in motion events that led to the worst battles in an age.

My name is Akemi Took, and this is the story of how my cousin and I were tossed through time to try and save the 13 most stubborn, hard-headed Dwarren in Arda.

Eru save us all.


	3. Chapter 1

Hey guys! If you are still keeping up with this story then thank you so much! I just moved back into college and I'm trying to get settled in with my classes. I wanted to have more in this update but I wanted you all too at least have an idea on how this was starting. I am still looking for a co-writer, and so I may be editing chapters after I post them. If you guys have any suggestions, let me now in the comments.

Now the usual I don't own any of this part, so yeah I don't own the hobbit or any of the characters except my oc Akemi took. Now let's get to the story before thorin starts to nag at me!

Thorin: I don't nag at you half-blood

Me: …. Sure

Again, sorry this chapter is so short.

* * *

 ** _"Would you rewrite the darkest chapters of this age?"_**

This was the first warning I had that things were about to change. I had been hearing these questions in my head for days now, ever since Bilbo set sail with Frodo to go to the gray havens along with Gandalf and that last of the elven leaders. I had been offered a place on the last ship as well, but something in my heart told me to stay. Or maybe it was the same voice in my head asking me these questions, reasoned that I should stay. Either way, I saw off my dearest cousin and the beloved boy we raised at the end of the harbor. I had Merriadock and Peragrim on either side of me, my arms around their waists and theirs around mine. Sam stood next to us, we all had tears in our eyes.

None of us wanted to say goodbye, but we hoped that the grey havens would help Frodo heal from his wounds, and that Bilbo would spend that last of his days in peace. We all knew my cousin was reaching the end of his days. Without the ring he had started to age more quickly, and with its destruction the process sped up again. He looks his age now, at one hundred and thirty one years he is the oldest of hobbits. Beat out old Took he did.

I still look fairly young at my age of one hundred and seventy three, but that's probably just because of my dwarren blood. And yes I said that right. I am half hobbit from my mum and half dwarren from my da. Mum was a Took, and the cousin of Belladonna Took-Baggins, so that how Bilbo and I are related. Da was originally from Erebor, but after it was taken by the dragon he ended up in the shire some time later. Obviously, that's where he met his One, my mum.

I think mum had wanted a big family, but my birth was difficult on her so I ended up being their only child. Still da would always tell me how blessed he thought himself for his only child to be a daughter. Family was always important to us, and that is how I got to where I am not, with Merri and Pippin and Sam by my sides and we watch our cousins and dear friends sail off to better shores, away from Middle Earth.

We stood there for a while even after the ship was out of sight. The sun was half way set when I called to the boys.

"It's time to go," is all I said.

Sam had married Rosie a few years ago and had fauntling to get back to. I steered Merri and pippin away from the docks with Sam close behind. Back in the shire, we left Sam to be greeted by his eldest. Merri and pippin went with me back to Bag End. I'm not sure if they didn't want to be alone or if they didn't want to leave me alone. Either way I was glad for their company that evening. We had a quiet supper and sat by the fire, not really talking, just lost in our own thoughts. Finally, not knowing what else to do, I retired to my room and when to sleep.

As I was dosing off, I heard the voice again. This time though it wasn't like a passing question that I thought of, it was as clear as if someone beside me was asking me.

 ** _"Would you rewrite the darkest chapters of this age? Would you stop the wars before they stared, and save the ones you love?"_**


End file.
